Bonds broken
by Qui-Gina Jinn
Summary: Jedi Padawan Yuraya Linya leaves the Jedi Order in a not so quiet fashion.


**Title:** Bonds broken.

**Author:** Qui-Gina Jinn

**Characters:** OCs (Yuraya Linya and her Master)

**Time frame:** Just before Yuraya comes into play at Shadow Pages, an online RPG which takes place circa 490 BBY.

**Disclaimer:** SW is George Lucas' – am just playing in the sandbox. Though Yuraya is mine.

She was furious.

No, she was more than that.

She was fuming with red hot anger. She felt it run through her system, through every little vein and cell, threating to boil over.  
>She could hardly control it as he just stood there, the very image of all she had come to despise.<br>She resented him for everything he was.  
>She hated his calmness, devotion, determination and most of all his weakness.<p>

Force knew that he had been persistent, never wanting to give up on her. Not ever, no matter what she had done or said, had he given up hope and she loathed him for it.  
>But now, now it seemed she had finally pushed him to the limit. They were having a disagreement about their mission, as they often had – more and more frequent of late – but somehow this had escalated to a point where even he was shouting.<br>What he shouted only infuriated her even further.  
>"Yuraya, you must calm down! Please, see reason. These people need our help!"<br>At that Yuraya's large, blue eyes narrowed dangerously and her voice dropped to a low hiss.  
>"They brought this on themselves." The resent was obvious in her voice. "They are not worthy of our attention and time, much less our help. They are weak!" She almost spat the last word out in disgust.<br>The man continued to attempt to reason with her, but the effect was quite the opposite of what he had hoped for.  
>"Yu, listen to me! They are not weak, they simply..." He was cut short by an angry snort from Yuraya.<br>"If you truly believe that, then you're as foolish and weak as them." Her voice was pure ice, though her eyes more smoldering than the lava lakes on Mustafar. "And do _not_ call me that." she added, sending him a hard glare.  
>"Yuraya, I will <em>not<em> tolerate that tone!" His voice grew stern and he fixed her with a penetrating stare. Earlier that warning might have scared and subdued her, but not now.  
>Now it only served to infuriate her even further.<br>"I'll tell you what _I_ won't tolerate: Your endless speeches and our weakness! And what you will and won't tolerate doesn't matter, 'cause frankly, I DON'T CARE!"  
>Her anger was threatening to boil over.<br>There was a mad gleam in her blue eyes and perhaps they were a shade or two darker than usual.

"Yuraya! Stop it! Now!" His tone was full of demand.  
>At that, all her bottled up rage exploded.<br>"In your dreams!" She hissed, just as she sent a powerful Force push against him.  
>The attack caught him off guard and send him flying several meters backwards.<br>Yuraya smiled grimly, satisfied with the result.

"You're pathetic. You're weak." She sneered. He was slowly getting back on his feet.  
>The man now had his lightsaber in his hand, though the blade was not yet activated.<br>"Yuraya, please, stop!" He almost begged her.

That was a mistake.

Yuraya's eyes narrowed. "Your nativity and weakness disgusts me!"  
>She was suddenly aware of how her anger seemed to enhance her connection to the force, seemingly doubling her strength.<br>It was an intoxicating feeling.  
>"I hate you! And I should have done this long ago."<br>A split second later she had drawn her throwing knife with a movement that was both well practiced, elegant and way faster than the eye could see.  
>In the same fluid motion, she hurled towards the man.<p>

It flew in a graceful arch, it's speed increased by the aid of the Force as she willed it forward.  
>With a sickening sound it planted itself deep in the man's left leg, only missing the femoral artery by a couple of millimeters.<p>

Yuraya didn't stick around to watch, but spun around and took off at top speed, leaving the wounded man in an increasingly large pool of bright, red blood.

She ran all they way back to their ship, not stopping or even looking back once.  
>When she reached the ship, she punched in the access code, lowering the ramp and then stormed up.<br>At the top of the ramp she stopped and turned.

Slowly she drew her lightsaber and activated it.  
>With two fingers she grabbed the long, thin braid hanging from behind her ear.<p>

She took a deep breath and severed it.

The purple glow of her saber vanished and she looked down at the braid in her hand.  
>With a malicious smile she let it drop to the ground.<p>

Finally she was free.

She turned and the ramp closed behind her with a soft hiss. She made her way to the cockpit and fired up the engines. She didn't bother to get permission to take off and she pointedly ignored the hailing from the planet's Air Traffic Control.  
>As she cleared the upper atmosphere she plotted a course into the navi computer.<br>There was only one place she could go now.

She watched with a grim smile as the stars turned into the familiar streaks of hyperspace and the ship began it's journey to Jandoon.


End file.
